Certain as the Sun
by sssweetie
Summary: A series of vignettes set in Belle's perspective throughout the story. Partly songfic to the theme of the whole movie, Beauty and the Beast.


Disclaimer: Belongs to Walt Disney

Certain as the Sun

_Tale as old as time_

Belle had always believed in true love, there had never been a doubt in her mind about it. Love had always been around since time existed, one could look in the Bible or in Greek Mythology for proof of that.

She wasn't certain that everyone received it, she was more certain only very lucky people did such as her parents (until her mother died...). Or like Romeo and Juliet.

She grimaced, well maybe they weren't the best example she could come up with. Lancelot and Guinevere? No, that was a tragedy as well.

Why does true love end so badly, she wondered. Were the characters unintelligent? She supposed that could be it in the case of Romeo and Juliet. They could have avoided a lot of pain if they handled things in a different matter. With Lancelot and Guinevere, she wasn't sure. That romance was meant to end badly, she feared.

She knew examples of love that didn't end badly, look at Viola and Duke Orsino from Twelfth Night, one of her favorite Shakespeare plays! But, although there was a happy ending, it never really felt like "true love", well at least to Belle.

She knew most fairytales (and even some fables like Cupid and Psyche) had happy endings and true love but actual books and plays? It was very rare, at least at the moment.

The only actual book she could think of was her favorite one, the one she had already read twice, and was now rereading once again, thanks to kind, old librarian.

Belle sighed blissfully. Prince Charming and the kind peasant girl save one another multiple times and have wonderful adventures and live happily ever after. They had such a pure, good and sweet love, the kind that Belle wished she could have more than anything.

She tried not to think about it much. Nothing like that would ever happen to her, look where she lived. Small minded people who idolized oafs like Gaston.

She got angry at the thought of him. He threw her book in the mud! Who throws a book in the mud? She didn't know how she had kept her temper but when her Papa asked about him, she couldn't help but add rude and conceited. He was in the "No" pile of potential husbands, and probably always would be unless he changed greatly.

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his face being thrown out of the house. I definitely don't deserve you, she had thought to herself, only a pig would.

Oh if only someone other than her dear old Papa understood her. But there would be nobody here in this provincial town that she would be stuck in forever.

* * *

_True as it Can Be_

Belle couldn't help feeling as if a part of her had come back home as she lay across the bed remembering the day's events. She had traded her life for her father's, been entertained by enchanted silverware, explored a forbidden part of the castle, been chased down by wolves, been saved by the Beast, in turn she saved him, and now she would probably be nursing him back to health. How strange. Well the whole thing was rather unbelievable.

An enchanted castle, she marveled, nothing in her wildest dreams had come close to this.

She laughed lightly, oh well, maybe in her wildest dreams but not in her normal ones.

All of the household objects were kind and even funny at times. They actually treated her like she wasn't some freak (well, she wasn't she supposed, compared to them) unlike the villagers back home.

Home. . . she suddenly stiffened. Papa. How she missed him dearly. Her heart was at home still, even if an unknown part of her felt at ease here, her heart was still missing completely. The only person that she truly cared and loved was probably gone forever. Because she would never be able to see him again thanks to that Beast.

The Beast... she didn't understand him at all. He saved her life, so there was something humane about him, and he gave her this room, but he had seperated her father and her for possibly forever.

No, she couldn't think about that. She knew she would see Papa again, there was no doubt about it. Her circumstances will change... things can only get better.

* * *

_Barely even friends than somebody bends unexpectedly_

How long ago had she begun to stay at this wonderful place, Belle wondered as she gazed around the beautiful library.

She almost wanted to cry when she saw it. It was just so full of so many books she had never read, and she wanted to read them all right now.

And the Beast. The wonderful, adorable Beast gave it to her. The Beast who had trapped her in this place had given her the best gift she had ever received. Better yet, he understood her, and he didn't frown upon her ideas like Gaston did.

Her heart felt tight but she ignored it as she scanned the bookshelves for something to read. She had missed reading dreadfully and now she could finally indulge. With the most beautiful books in the world.

She showed Beast her favorite books and decided that it would be all right to read him some.

After all, she realized, they were friends now.

* * *

_Just a little change small to say the least_

Belle felt strange as she taught Beast how to hold and feed birds. She couldn't believe she was touching the paw that at first scared her to death. And now, she stifled a laugh, she was placing bird feed in it.

It was such a change and Belle couldn't help but like it. She liked being his friend.

But this other feeling that she kept swallowing down every time she looked at his blue eyes, this was new. And stranger than anything in the castle.

Of course that feeling didn't stop her from throwing a snowball at him and another and another. . .

* * *

_Both a little scared neither one prepared_

They were reading together every night. It would be King Arthur one night, Romeo and Juliet the next. The Beast had good taste, Belle had to admit.

It was actually a little scary how well they got along, considering the circumstances.

Belle sighed. It was more than a little scary, it was very scary. And although Belle considered herself braver than most people, nothing could stop her trembling at the idea that she may be falling in love with a Beast.

She tried not to think about it too much.

But when he offered to give her a fancy dinner of some sort she couldn't help her insides melting a tad. She really had no control over her emotions.

* * *

_Tune as old as Song_

As soon as the coat rack started to play, she knew she had to dance with him. She smiled at him, trying to hide her own nervousness and at first began to lead him.

Not that she knew what she was doing. She was sort of making up the steps as she went along.

But, thankfully his confidence rose, and he began to do the leading.

And miraculously, Belle was able to follow it enough to even do some fancy footwork of her own.

She danced, she could have danced all night in fact, but she felt comfortable enough to place her tired head on his soft chest. He was such a good . . . person? She thought puzzled. Beast? She decided on friend, although she knew he was more than that to her.

Belle could hear Mrs. Pott's singing in the background. What she was singing Belle had no idea, but it was beautiful, whatever it was.

* * *

_Bittersweet and strange finding you can change_

"You are no longer my prisoner."

The words shook Belle to the core, and she kept thinking about them as she rode off to find her Papa.

He let me go she repeated in her head before focusing on the facts. One. She had to save Papa. Two. The Beast has changed more than she could imagine.

Belle regretted leaving Beast all by himself. But she knew he would be all right. She would come back after all, it was just that Papa came first. He was sick and dying.

But Belle couldn't help feel bittersweet at the thought of her farewell to the Beast.

She was no longer a prisoner, yes, but she was also no longer a guest.

* * *

_Learning you were wrong_

Belle couldn't help but argue with her lovable Papa about Beast.

Because he had changed, drastically, in the past several months that she had stayed there. He was just so kind and gentle and still stubborn, but who wasn't?

She was wrong about him, from the start. And she didn't want her Papa to think badly of the Beast, when he really was so much fun and understanding.

She wouldn't want anyone to misunderstand him.

* * *

_Certain as the Sun Rising in the East_

Everybody dies, her father told her when her mother died so long ago, it's a part of nature.

Belle knew that, of course, but as she looked down at Beast who was dying because of her, she couldn't help but hope that her usually smart Papa was wrong about this.

Her heart ached as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed, and she knew she loved him. She's loved him forever she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to say it for some sort of stupid wretched fear.

But as his breathing stopped altogether and her heart jumped into her throat, she couldn't help but grasp his body.

"No, no don't leave me," she cried out, "I love you!"

But of course that wouldn't change a thing, so Belle continued to cry for the man she was truly in love with.

True love does exist, she sniffed. Happy endings do not.

* * *

_Tale as Old as Time_

_Song as Old as Rhyme_

It was him. His blue eyes. They were there. Everything else familiar about him was gone forever, but his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes were there.

"It is you," she stated with excitement.

He looked down at her with more love than she could have ever imagined and she looked up at him scanning his face as he lowered his mouth to hers.

It was if fireworks exploded, and, as Belle looked around with amusement, she had a feeling fireworks did explode.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and just about everything turned back into their normal selves.

Even the once dark and gloomy castle that had frightened her so much when she had first came turned into a castle full of angels and marble.

And as Beast (what is his real name, she puzzled) took her around for a spin, she realized that she was wrong.

There were Happy Endings.

* * *

_Beauty and the Beast_

As the entire castle celebrated the return of normalcy and the future nuptials, Belle couldn't help but feel luckier than any heroine she had ever heard of.

After all, she had a Happy Ending and True Love. And someone who understood her and liked to read (he did suggest sneaking off to the library as soon as possible).

Things did get better, she realized suddenly. He wasn't alone anymore, and neither was she.

They were Beauty and the Beast, and she couldn't of been happier.

* * *

(A/N) I know... so fluffy. Also, I believe you are asking why aren't you updating The Enchanted Sleep. WRITER'S BLOCK! Ugh.

This is what writer's block does to me.

It makes me write SONGFICS! Oh well. I don't think this fic bad or good. I'll give it a meh. Maybe I'll like it more once I distance myself from it.

But I hope someone likes it, especially if they like it enough to review. =D

Oh and my favorite out of these vignettes is the first one. My least favorite is Certain as the Sun rising in the east.


End file.
